Frostbite Caves - Day 11
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 11 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = Frozen zombies: Two Two |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 10 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 12|Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you}} Difficulty This level have a bunch of downwards sliders, bringing zombies to the bottom of the screen. However, the player should focus their firepower in the middle lane, as they have a balance of zombies entering and space. The frozen zombies will pose a big threat if the player does not deal with them quickly. It is advised to unfreeze them with Hot Potato and then use Chili Bean to defeat them. The player should consider bringing a area-of-effect plant, due to the high amount of zombies in the second half of the level. Pepper-pult is a good option because of its additional warming effect, but Snapdragon can also be used due to its practicality and high damage output when planted in groups. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 3 5 |note2 = Freezing winds affect every row |zombie3 = 4 |note3 = Additional Plant Food: 1 |zombie4 = 1 1 4 3 4 5 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 1 3 3 1 |note5 = Freezing winds affect row 1 |zombie6 = 1 1 1 5 3 |zombie7 = 1 1 1 1 5 4 1 2 |note7 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, and 4; Additional Plant Food: 1 |zombie8 = 1 1 1 1 3 4 5 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 1 1 1 1 4 1 2 3 |note9 = Additional Plant Food: 1 |zombie10 = 1 1 5 1 1 1 5 |note10 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4 |zombie11 = 1 1 1 1 4 1 4 1 3 |note11 = Additional Plant Food: 1 |zombie12 = 1 4 1 1 5 4 1 4 1 1 2 |note12 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, and 5; third flag |zombie13 = 1 5 1 1 3 5 1 5 5 1 3 |zombie14 = 3 3 4 1 1 1 4 1 1 4 1 1 2 2 3 |note14 = Freezing winds affect rows 3, 4, and 5; Additional Plant Food: 1 |zombie15 = 1 4 4 1 1 1 5 1 1 5 |note15 = Additional Plant Food: 1 |zombie16 = 3 1 2 3 4 3 4 5 1 1 1 2 2 2 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Use the plants given. **Also use Pepper-pult and Primal Peashooter. *Setup: #Put Sun-shrooms in the first column and first row, and use the Pepper-pults to keep them warm. #Use Chili Bean on the first zombie. #Slowly defrost the zombies in ice blocks and get rid of them with Chili Beans. #Use Primal Peashooter and Chard Guard to stall zombies, and use Pepper-pult to keep things warm and kill zombies. Primal Peashooter should take care of stray Dodo Rider Zombies, but use Pepper-pult for extra support. #Use Plant Food on Primal Peashooter if you are overwhelmed. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-15-05-07.jpg|By Screenshot 2015-01-15-21-29-03.png|By Screenshot 2015-01-22-18-37-14.png|By FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 6.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 7.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 8.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 9.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 10.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 11.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 12.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 11 (PG234) - 13.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC11.png|By . Full of Cold Snapdragons SOFC11.PNG|By Videos Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Chard Guard - Frostbite Caves Day 11 (Ep.175)|By Frostbite Caves Day 11 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants